The Other Jones
by FearlessinBlue
Summary: Indiana is in big trouble...again, but this time he has sent his son to find his estranged sister for help. Charmain Jones will be hard to convince but Henry Jr. is a Jones! Although he will have to get past the one big thing protecting Charmain...Kadar.


_Deep in the jungle:_

The jungle was a constant flurry of sound and activity. Above in the green canopy, birds weaved through the gigantic trees to call to their brethren and sing their native song. Monkeys jumped from branch to branch carefully avoiding the dangerous jungle floor. Sunshine speckled the ground wherever it could leak through the cracks between tree limbs and leaves. Every other piece of jungle floor was either covered in lush vegetation or cast in an eerie greenish hue. Underneath the vegetation, hiding in the carcasses of trees or animals were the colorful and vicious insects of the jungle. The predators of the jungle lurked in the shadows, bright menacing eyes peering out of the shadows, ever watchful for their next meal.

The normal sounds of the jungle were not present this day. Indiana stopped and crouched down to peer at the tracks of some nondescript jungle cat, most likely a jaguar. The tracks were old, and yet other passing animals hadn't disturbed them. The silence was extremely suspicious for this jungle. It was as if all animal life had simply…vanished.

Indiana leaned over to better examine the tracks when a loud rustling echoed through the clearing and Henry Jones Jr. burst through the dense foliage, complaining loudly the whole way. Indiana rolled his eyes as his son went on and on about the bumps and bruises he had gotten from his clumsy efforts at following in his father's footsteps. Henry had insisted on accompanying Indiana on his latest excursion for treasure. The kid was seriously grating on Indiana's nerves, and they hadn't even been out here for more than a couple hours. They still had a long way to go.

Fed up, Indiana spun around and stood at the same time so that he was in his son's face, "Look kid, unless you wanna alert whatever made these animals flee that we are here, I suggest you shut yer trap!" he whispered furiously.

Henry glared at him, "What are you-"

Indiana quickly placed a hand over his son's runaway mouth and went completely still. Faint footsteps rang out in the silence, and Indiana shoved his son in a random direction that lead away from the ominous footsteps.

The pair stumbled in the undergrowth for a few minutes before stopping and leaning breathlessly against a large, moss-covered tree. Their labored breathing was the only sound that filled the air, and Henry began to relax once again. Indiana stayed alert with practiced caution.

Henry stepped away from the tree toward a suspiciously out of place pile of leaves. Indiana immediately recognized the simple trap, and reached out to stop his novice of a son.

"Henry no!" was all he got out before Henry sprung the trap and sent a cleverly concealed cage hurtling down to the ground from its perch high above. Henry stood below it, frozen in surprise. Indiana doe to his son and knocked him out of the way, falling under the metal prison himself.

"Dad!" Henry yelled. He got up from the ground and ran to his father.

"I'm gonna get you outta here I promise!" Henry pulled out his switchblade and looked desperately for a way to free Indiana.

Indiana was about to deliver a sarcastic remark to his frantic son when he froze and once again listened to the jungle.

The sound of many marching feet was quickly filling the unnaturally still air.

"Henry go! Go get out of here!" he yelled desperately.

"What? No way dad!" Henry protested stubbornly. Indiana cursed his stubborn streak, and continued to urge his reluctant boy to flee.

Suddenly an idea popped into his head and he barked it out gruffly and slightly reluctantly.

"Charmain! Your Aunt Charmain! Find her and she'll help you! Please go you are my only chance!"

Henry hesitated, and then with one last look at his father, he raced through the undergrowth toward town. One name rang through his head.

**Charmain Jones.**


End file.
